L'immoralité interdite
by Eva Sorrow
Summary: Tom et Bill Kaulitz sont jumeaux. Malheureusement pour eux... Car ils vont se découvrir des sentiments l'un pour l'autre qui sont loin d'être fraternels.
1. Chapter 1

06h30. La radio s'alluma :

- Bonjour ! C'est l'heure des informations, présentées par Mika, fit la voix de l'animateur.

Bonjour chers auditeurs, bonjour Erik, enchaîna celui-ci. J'espère que vous allez bien ! Cette nuit, un camion roulait à contresens sur…

**Clic**. **Bill** appuya sur le bouton Off de sa radio, se leva et partit dans la salle de bain. Il ne commençait les cours qu'à 9h mais le temps de se coiffer, se maquiller, choisir ses fringues… Il devait se lever très tôt… Encore plus tôt que sa mère, qui elle, se rendait au travail pour 8h !

A la sortie de sa douche, il attrapa une serviette qu'il passa autour de **sa taille**. [C'est là où je me dis que j'aimerais bien me réincarner en serviette… XD. Son frère jumeau, **Tom**, dormait à côté et la salle de bain était la pièce communicante aux deux chambres. Comme chaque matin, Bill poussa délicatement la porte de son frère et le regarda dormir. Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il faisait ça, mais ce spectacle lui donnait l'énergie nécessaire pour bien débuter la journée. Il faut dire que Tom était tellement craquant quand il dormait… Bill resta à le regarder durant encore quelques instants, soupira puis repassa dans sa chambre pour terminer de se préparer. Après avoir soigneusement surligné ses beaux yeux noisette au crayon noir, il descendit dans la cuisine, pris le pot de nutella, une cuillère et remonta dans sa chambre. Il mit le CD de **Greenday**, se cala sur son lit et savoura cette délicieuse pâte à tartiner.

Tout de même, c'est pas un peu bizarre de regarder pendant **20 minutes** son frère dormir ?! se dit-il avec la cuillère dans la bouche. Je ne dois pas être normal… Mais il est tellement chou ! Oh, et puis après tout je ne fais rien de mal .

Bill était toujours en train de penser à sa normalité ou non normalité lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le réveil : **8h45** !!!!

Il avait ¼ d'heure pour aller au bahut ! Il lui faudra courir !

A toute vitesse il descendit les escaliers, manquant de se manger le tapis à l'arrivée (c'est le résultat d'une marche qu'on loupe ! XD), lança le pot de nutella sur la table et la cuillère dans l'évier, ouvrit la porte et la claqua derrière lui.

5 minutes plus tard, la porte se rouvrit sur Bill. Merde !! J'ai oublié de réveiller Tom ! Il va me tuer !

Il remonta les escaliers aussi vite qu'il les avait descendu, ouvrit la porte de son frère, sa lumière, et **cria** :

Tom ! Il est 8h50 ! J'ai oublié de te réveiller ! Je suis désolé, mais il faut que j'y aille ! Dépêche toi, tu es à la bourre !

Groumpf…**heeiiiiinn** ?

Voyant que son jumeau commençait à émerger, Bill jugea préférable de s'abandonner à la lâcheté sans remords, et de s'enfuir de la maison, sous les cris de son frère qui hurlait son nom.

Le brun arriva pile à la sonnerie et rattrapa sa classe dans les escaliers. Il s'assit à sa place habituelle, à la fenêtre, qui donnait sur le portail et ainsi que sur la rue.

J'ai pas été très sympa avec Tom se matin… Je suis sur qu'il va m'en vouloir… Oh non . ! J'aime pas quand il me fait la gueule ! Quoique, quand il me regarde avec son petit air fâché et sa moue boudeuse, il est assez irrésistible… Rien que dit repenser…Huum

Bill esquissa un petit sourire **pervers**.

« …**litz** !

…

**Monsieur Bill Kaulitz** !

Hum ? fit Bill en relevant la tête vers son professeur de mathématique.

Je vois que mon cours vous passionne.

Non, non ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, répondit-il mécaniquement, le sourire toujours aux lèvres. Heu…. Merde, c'était pas ça qu'il fallait répondre . Heu… Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, heu…je suis désolé ! fit-il, essayant de se rattraper et voyant son professeur prendre de plus en plus une jolie teinte tomate, qu'il adopta aussitôt.

Pardon ? Je crois avoir mal entendu, là !... Mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous, alors je vous conseillerais vivement de prendre vos affaires et d'aller vous expliquer avec votre responsable d'unité, qui me retransmettra après ce que vous avez dit…. **Maintenant** !

En soufflant, Bill rassembla ses cahiers, jeta son sac sur le dos et sortit de la classe, sous les sourires moqueurs et les rires à peine retenus de ses camarades. Lorsqu'il arriva chez son responsable, celui-ci était déjà en pleine conversation avec un élève… Le brun, de nature assez curieuse, se rapprocha de la porte et essaya de choper quelques bribes de paroles.

Mais Monsieur, si je vous dis que normalement, c'est **mon frère** qui me réveille tout et que là il a oublié, pourquoi ne me croyez-vous pas ?

Vous n'avez pas une excuse plus crédible ? Je…

**Scheisse** ! C'est Tom ! Je ne l'ai pas vu arrivé ! Il faut dire que j'étais trop perdu dans mes pensées… ! Mais quand même ! Comment il me balance ce salaud! Ça se fait trop pas . ! … Même si c'est la stricte vérité XD! … Bon voyons voir si on peut se décaler sans se faire repérer…

Sans quitter la porte des yeux (va savoir pourquoi !), il se recula, mais buta contre les casiers en fer et s'écroula (comme une merde) par terre, provoquant un fracas épouvantable.

Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi T-T

La porte du responsable s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître l'imposante silhouette de celui-ci.

Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce boucan ? dit-il, regardant droit devant lui, mais ne voyant personne.

Bill aurait voulu disparaître sous cette pile de documents qui lui était tombée dessus, mais le regard de l'imposante masse se posa bien vite sur lui.

- Tiens donc ! Monsieur Kaulitz ! Enfin, **l'autre** monsieur Kaulitz, car le premier est déjà dans mon bureau ! Venez donc vous joindre à nous, cela nous fera un superbe tableau de famille ! Et après vous me rangerez tout ce que vous avez aimablement dérangé, n'est-ce pas ?! dit-il d'un ton où perçait le sarcasme.

L'homme s'effaça pour laisser Bill entrer. Le brun resta quelques secondes immobile et décida finalement d'entrer dans la petite pièce tout en évitant soigneusement le regard de son jumeau. Il s'assit à côté de lui, les mains nouées sur les genoux et les yeux rivés sur le parquet. Il sentait le regard brûlant de son double sur sa joue et se força à rester concentré sur le les fissures du sol. Voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de son frère comme cela, Tom finit par soupirer et se remit face au bureau en se jurant de le prendre entre quatre yeux quand ils seraient sortis d'ici.

Après avoir fermer la porte, le chef d'unité vint s'asseoir devant eux, croisa ses mains sur la table et dit :

Bill Kaulitz, maintenant que vous êtes là, vous allez pouvoir m'expliquer ce qui est arrivé à votre frère ce matin !

Et bien… ce matin je suis entré dans la chambre de Tom pour le réveiller mais je ne m'étais pas aperçu qu'il était 8h50, donc… il a dû se dépêcher pour venir en cours…

Et votre frère n'est pas assez intelligent pour mettre un réveil?

C'est-à-dire que je n'en ai pas, **monsieur**, répondit le dréadé.

A bon ? Et ces magnifiques bijoux de la technologie moderne dont vous vous servez, **même en cours** ?! Vous n'en n'avez pas non plus ? Ou peut-être que vous avez omis de le prendre avec option « réveil » ?

…

Les jumeaux détestaient ce ton mielleux de cet hypocrite responsable d'unité, et ils savaient que leur double ressentait la même chose.

Si monsieur, nous en avons un, repris Bill.

Et ?

° Et quoi Ducon ? Je ne vais quand même pas lui dire que c'est parce que j'adore lorsque Bill me réveille le matin, sa voix douce et chaude qui murmure « Allez Tom, il est 8h00, il faut te lever ! Je reviens dans 10 minutes voir si tu es debout » et que, à chaque fois je reste pour avoir le plaisir de le voir une nouvelle fois avant de me lever, que j'adore lorsque la première odeur que je sens est la sienne, lorsque la première voix que j'entend est sa voix et lorsque que la première chose que je vois quand j'ouvre les yeux est les siens qui me regarde avec tendresse et douceur… Oulà ! Qu'est ce que je raconte moi ! Faut que j'arrête la fumette le matin, ça me réussit pas . … Ou plutôt que je continue ! J'ai pas eu le temps ce matin ! Raa Bill, c'est de ta faute si je pense des conneries pareilles T-T °

Et ? recommença le responsable.

Et rien ! C'est juste que nous sommes tellement habitués à ce fonctionnement que nous n'avons réfléchit à aucun autre ! Je vois pas en quoi ça vous pose un problème ! Ou peut-être que même sur **ça** il faut vous rendre des comptes ?! Si ? Alors, collez-moi et faite moi un mot de retard et qu'on en parle plus ! cracha Tom d'un ton agressif.

Tellement agressif que le chef d'unité en avait perdu son sourire hypocrite et ne savait plus quoi répondre. Il finit par se reprendre, écrivit à toute vitesse le mot de retard et dit sèchement :

Vous avez 1 heure de colle pour être arriver en retard… Et 3 h, pour m'avoir répondu comme vous venez de le faire.

Quoi ? Mais c'est **injuste** ! Je vous ai rien fait ! ° enfin, presque rien . ° Qu' …

Et vous, coupa l'imposant homme, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? J'imagine que ce n'est pas pour mes beaux yeux !

Tu imagines très bien ! Attends, mais il s'est jamais regardé dans la glace pour me sortir ça ! C'est pas possible autrement XD Et bien, commença Bill, je ne suivais pas le cours et…

Très bien, coupa encore une fois le chef d'unité, vous tiendrez compagnie à votre frère durant ses 4h de colle !

**QUOOIIIIIIIIII** ?? Mais j'ai même pas encore dit …

Vous avez quelque chose à redire ? fit l'homme avec des yeux noirs

Bill pensa qu'il avait déjà tout planifié avant même qu'il lui dise de quoi il était « coupable » mais qu'il était préférable pour lui de ne rien ajouter même s'il en crevait d'envie. Il bougea donc, bien malgré lui, négativement la tête.

Très bien, vous pouvez disposer, **tout les deux**. Je vous ferais parvenir votre punition plus tard. En attendant, patientez jusqu'à la sonnerie et retournez en cours.

Les frères se levèrent comme un seul homme et regardèrent le responsable d'unité avec tout le mépris dont ils étaient capables. Mais celui-ci était étrangement occupé à ranger ses dossiers pour leur accorder un regard. Ce fut Bill qui se dirigea en premier vers la porte, Tom suivit et pris grand soin de la claquer derrière lui. Puis, ils s'enfuirent pour éviter de se voir de nouveau infliger une punition.

Une fois arrivés dans la cour, ils s'arrêtèrent, essoufflés.

Tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé à 8h50 ? Tu m'avais… **oublié** ? reprocha le dréadé, dont le dernier mot se cassa un peu dans sa gorge, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

Non ! Comment pourrais-je t'oublier ? J'étais… en train de penser que j'étais pas normal **d'aimer regarder mon frère comme ça**… Mais je peux pas lui dire ça, il va penser que j'adore le mater et il va se faire des films !! Bon, j'avoue que c'est pas totalement faux non plus, mais ça n'empêche que je ne peux pas lui dire ça !!! En même temps, ça me fait mal au cœur qu'il croit que j'aurais pu l'oublier ne serait-ce qu'une seconde… … J'étais en train de me remaquiller parce que la première fois je m'étais loupé. Mein Gott, faites que j'ai l'air crédible… Bitte !

Hummmmmm, grogna Tom, visiblement partagé. C'est bien beau, mais ça va pas supprimer les 4h de colle que je me tape à cause de toi ! ° Le monde est injusteuhhhhhhhhhhhhhh °

Et alors, je serais là moi aussi ! Et nous serons **seuls**… Rien que **toi** et **moi**, répondit le brun d'un air charmeur, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Tom changea brutalement de couleur et se retourna pour ne pas montrer sa gêne à son frère. ° Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi je rougis devant mon frère? Je suis pas normal ou quoi? °

- Ca va ? lui demanda Bill, inquiet, tout en posant sa main sur son épaule. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Tom frissonna violemment à ce contact. Mais heureusement pour lui, la sonnerie retentit.

Rien ! Lâche-moi ! jeta Tom avant de s'enfuir vers la salle de classe, laissant un Bill pleins de questions en tête.


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou!

C'est encore moi! (Non je n'ai pas changéééééé BAFF uu')

Merci pour les reviews 3

Et bonne lecture (zwi' toujours aussi douée pour les intro ")

* * *

[Pensées de Tom 

_Merde ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi j'ai senti un courant électrique me parcourir le corps lorsqu'il m'a touché ? Pourquoi j'ai trouvé ça si _**_agréable_**_ ? Pourquoi j'en ai rougi ? Pourquoi le regard inquiet qu'il m'a adressé m'a-t-il fait perdre tous mes moyens ? Et enfin, pourquoi je me suis enfui ? Raaaaaaa ! Ca rime à rien tout ça ! Je suis en train de devenir fou... de mon frère ?! Arggg ! Non ! Mais qu'est-ce que je pense ?!!! Si je commence comme ça, je vais jamais m'en sortir ! Bon, Tom, calme-toi, c'est rien, ça va passer... Qu'est-ce qu'il disait déjà, dans le bouquin que ma mère m'a offert ? Ah oui ! « A la puberté, votre corps change, vous vivez vos premiers émois sexuels et testez votre capacité à séduire sur vos parents... Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est normal, tout le monde est passé par là. [... » ... J'ai beau cherché dans ma mémoire, je ne vois rien qui concernerait un frère jumeau ! Pff, si ma mère pouvait m'acheter des trucs _**_utiles _**_parfois, ça changerait ! Bon, allez, on se ressaisit! Si, au cas où, il y aurait peut-être une chance que je sois _**_attiré_**_, d'un manière ou d'une autre, mais attention rien n'est sur, par mon frère... Ca va me passer. ... Enfin... J'espère ! Sinon, je suis dans la Scheisseuhhhhh ! Tom ! La prochaine fois que tu le vois, garde ton sang-froid, et n'oublie pas : inspiration, expiration, inspiration, expiration... Après tout, c'est ton frère, c'est-à-dire la personne avec qui tu as passé le plus clair de ton temps jusqu'à aujourd'hui, c'est donc normal que tu l'aimes ! ... Oui, mais pas comme ça ! Comment ça pas comme ça ?! Je l'aime comme mon frère un point c'est tout. ...Bon, je pense que je suis prêt à aller en cours, je dois avoir dérougi... °o° repense à la main de son frère sur son épaule et re-rougit aussitôt°o° Scheisseuhhhhh "  
_  
Le dréadé, plongé dans ses pensées n'avait pas remarqué que cela faisait 8 bonnes minutes que la deuxième sonnerie avait retentie et surtout, que toute sa classe le regardait, ébahie, faire des allées et venues devant la porte, s'arrêtant parfois, secouant la tête, se remettant à marcher, avec l'index levé à la Sherlock Holmes pour s'arrêter de nouveau et baisser la tête, pour la relever enfin, une volonté farouche dans le regard. Mais toute trace de cette volonté venait de s'envoler lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers sa classe. Aux regards de ses compagnons, il était **définitivement** perdu.

**- ****Après nous avoir **_**enfin**_** démontré que vous pouvez penser à autre chose qu'aux nuages qui vous captivent tant en cours et si, bien sur, vous avez terminé, Monsieur Kaulitz, venez donc nous expliquer dans quelles circonstances Georg Büchner a-t-il crié "Friede den Hütten, Krieg den Palästen!" **_("Paix aux chaumières, guerre aux palais !")._

_... Je crois que je suis gravement dans la merde... T-T _

Bill, quand à lui, avait été tellement abasourdi par la réaction de son frère, qu'il était resté planté comme un imbécile dans la cour, jusqu'à ce que retentisse la deuxième sonnerie, ce qui sembla lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Il couru jusqu'à sa classe, entra pile derrière le professeur et alla s'asseoir à sa table, sentant le poids de tous les regards sur lui. Mais ceux-ci se détournèrent bien vite lorsque Monsieur Wagner, professeur de langue, commença son cours. L'androgyne était, lui aussi perdu dans ses pensées.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il nous a fait le Tomichou, là ? Il a ses règles ou quoi ? Si oui, pourquoi c'est moi qui prends tout ?! ... La vie est injuste... T-T... Et j'ai pas rêvé ! Quand je l'ai touché, il a frissonné non ? Moi, j'ai appris à intérioriser ces frissons, ces frôlements... et à les savourer pleinement. Mais ça fait longtemps ! C'est tout nouveau pour lui ou quoi ? Je suis vraiment _**_normal_**_ Oo ? Je me demande quand même si tous les jumeaux ressentent ce même genre de sensations... _(n'y pense pas, n'y pense surtout pas...)_. C'est encore plus fort que lorsque je suis avec une fille... Ca doit être naturel, après tout, c'est mon jumeau !! o tout content de penser qu'il est normal o Bon, on est dans quelle matière là ?!_

Deux jours plus tard, les jumeaux reçurent les conditions de leur punition : ils devaient nettoyer le parc rattaché à leur école. Ils leur faudraient passer voir le gardien pour avoir le matériel nécessaire afin d'effectuer leur sanction.

- **C'est une blague, non ? Mein Gott, dites-moi que c'est une blague ! Nettoyer le parc... C'est un boulot monstre ! Et physique en plus ! Ils n'auraient pas pu nous donner un travail sur table ? Au moins, ça nous aurait aidé et on aurait pu s'avancer dans le boulot** se plaignit l'androgyne.  
- **Arrête de te geindre ! Si tu m'avais réveillé à l'heure, on en serait pas là !**  
- **Oui, bon ça va**... _Mais euh, pourquoi il me ressort ça T-T ?! Méchant Tom ! Bon, il est préférable de détourner habilement la conversation_ **Et, euh, c'est quel jour ?**  
- **Mercredi**. _Bill ou l'art de détourner une conversation --"_.  
- **Mercredi ??? Mais... C'est demain ! J'avais des trucs de prévu moi !**  
- **Ah bon ? Et quoi ?**  
**- ****Si tu savais...** répondit Bill en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres avec une sensualité qui ne laissa pas Tom **indifférent**...

[Pensées de Bill

_Mais pourquoi il me fixe comme ça ?! On dirait qu'il va me sauter dessus... Oo ! Je ne dirais pas non mais... _(n'y pense pas, ni pense surtout pas... )_...Mais il est tellement craquant... ! Et si je faisais..._

[Pensées de Tom

_Scheisse ! Tom reprend toi ! Allo ! Cerveau à muscles ! Cerveau à muscles ! Répondez ! Oh non ! Ne me dîtes pas que... Reste sage toi ! Non ! Couchée ! Couchée j'ai dit ! T-T... Je suis maudit... Raaaaa ! Mais j'arrive pas à détacher mon regard de sa langue... Putain, il commence à jouer avec son _**_piercing_**_, le sadique ! Et cette _**_langue_**_ qui... Putain ! Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ?! Ca va pas ! Je délire grave !  
°o° Baffe mentale °o° Aieuhhhhh ! Ca fait mal T-T  
_  
- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Bill**? demanda le dréadé, durement.  
- **Hein ****? Moi ? Rien ! Je joue juste avec mon piercing. Pourquoi**? répondit l'interpellé d'un air innocent. 

Tom lui jeta un regard noir, tourna les talons et s'en alla à grandes enjambées. Il prit la direction du parc et s'assit au pied d'un arbre. Une fois installé, il plongea sa tête dans ses mains.

_Putain. Putain de putain. Putain de putain de scheisse. Pourquoi j'ai été aussi agressif avec mon frère tout à l'heure?... Bon, je crois que ça ne sert à rien de me le cacher plus longtemps. Parce que j'ai désiré mon frère. J'ai-_**_DESIRE_**_-mon-_**_FRERE_**_ ! Je ne tourne pas rond. Pas rond du tout. Et je sens, je _**_sais_**_, que ce n'est pas les hormones. Je me dégoûte. Comment je suis arrivé là ? Et pourquoi est-ce que c'est tombé sur mon frère ? Mon frère ! Merde, quoi ! Je ne suis pas homosexuel. Je ne pense pas l'avoir jamais été. Et Bill... Ba, Bill, c'est Bill! Je ne peux pas le désirer, et encore moins l'aimer ! J'en ai pas le droit ! Et même si je l'avais... Non ! De toutes les manières, je ne l'ai pas. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ai-je senti que sa langue appelait la mienne ? Pourquoi tout mon être a-t-il voulu à ce moment là, le _**_posséder_**_, sans tenir compte de rien d'autre que lui, ses yeux, sa bouche, sa langue, sa peau... ? Rien que d'y penser, j'ai la chair de poule... Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Raaa ! Trop de questions pour mon petit cerveau... Est-ce qu'il ressent la même chose pour moi ? Non. Il ne faut pas réfléchir à ça. Il faut que je me trouve quelque chose à faire pour ne plus penser à lui. C'est très bien tout cela, mais qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire ? Je ne sais rien faire, à part jouer de la guitare. Et encore, je joue pour _**_lui_**_. Pour l'accompagner lorsqu'il chante. Pour entendre sa voix si douce et si forte. Pour ressentir cette étrange chaleur qui m'emplit chaque fois qu'il vient chanter près de moi en concert. Depuis quand je ressens ça ? ... Depuis _**_toujours_**_. Je n'ai jamais mis les mots dessus, c'est tout. Je ne me le suis jamais avoué. Mais non. Il faut que je continue à lutter. Si ce n'est pas pour moi, alors ce sera pour lui. Pour le groupe. Pour nos proches. ... Merde_

Tom se leva difficilement, étant resté trop longtemps assis sur une racine. Ce soir, il y avait une répétition du groupe. Il n'avait pas envie d'y aller. Il ne se sentait pas d'affronter la personnification de ce qu'il venait de s'avouer. Il prit son portable, composa un numéro et attendit.

- Allô ? fit la voix.  
- Allo, Gus ? Salut, c'est Tom. J'ai un service à te demander : tu peux dire aux autres que je ne viens pas à la répet s'il te plait ?  
- Hein ? Euh... Oué, si tu veux. Mais pourquoi ? Ca va pas ?  
- Si si. Enfin, pas trop mais j'ai pas envie d'en parlé, désolé.  
- Ok, appelle moi si l'envie te vient !  
- D'acc. Merci. A bientôt.  
- A bientôt.

Cela étant fait, le dréadé partit en direction de sa maison, faire une cure de Nutella, pour se consoler, et mater des feuilletons débiles, pour s'abrutir et ne pas penser.

Lorsque Bill arriva dans les locaux de la production pour répéter, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut l'absence de son frère. Il fit le tour des pièces, alla jusque dans les toilettes, mais n'y trouva personne, ou en tout cas, pas Tom. Il rejoignit Gustav et Georg, qui s'occupaient des derniers réglages de leur instrument.

- Quelqu'un sait où est Tom ? demanda le brun.  
- Je crois qu'il est rentré. Il ne se sentait pas très bien et m'a demandé de vous le dire, répondit Gustav. Il ne t'avait pas prévenu ?  
- ... Non...  
- Il n'a peut-être pas réussi à te joindre, fit Georg.  
- Oué, c'est sûrement ça, dit Bill, apparemment peu convaincu.  
- Bon, on commence ? On se passera de Tom pour cette fois, c'est pas grave.

A la sortie de la répétition, les deux instrumentistes proposèrent une petite virée dans les pubs les plus proches, mais Bill déclina leur offre. Il voulait rentrer rapidement. Il avait chanté non-stop durant plusieurs heures et n'en pouvait plus. Mais surtout, il voulait retrouver son frère le plus vite possible. Il n'était pas malade, ça, l'androgyne en était sur. Il l'aurait senti, comme d'habitude. Il y avait autre chose, qu'il n'arrivait pas à cerner. C'est pour cette raison qu'il courait presque, sur la route de chez lui. Arrivé devant la porte, il s'empressa de l'ouvrir et de monter dans sa chambre pour poser ses affaires. En passant, il entendit la télévision dans le salon et se dit que Tom devait y être. Il jeta en vrac son sac sur son lit ainsi que sa veste. Il redescendit et se rendit dans la petite pièce. Là, il vit son frère, endormi et complètement affalé sur le canapé, la télévision gueulant son flot de débilité et le pot de Nutella vide sur la table. _Ra le salaud ! Il a mangé tout le Nutella T-T  
_Pour éviter que son double ne soit réveillé à un moment ou un autre par cette boîte à images à écran plasma, Bill chercha des yeux la télécommande voulant baisser le son, envisageant même l'extinction totale des feux. Il finit par la trouver, bien calée sous Tom, dans le pli des coussins.

_Le truc, c'est de la choper sans réveiller Tomichou... Après tout, je suis un maître dans l'art de ne pas faire de bruit o se remémore l'histoire des casiers o Enfin presque ! Bref, là n'est pas le sujet... Bon, si je mets mon pied là, comme ça et que je m'appuie tout doucement sans trop toucher son corps (hummm) que je pose ma main près de sa tête pour me tenir en équilibre et que... Oh ! Il grogne XD ! Je me demande à quoi il peut bien rêver... Il est vraiment craquant quand il dort... Bill ! Reprend-toi ! Je te rappelle que tu es dans une situation relativement _**_inconfortable_**_ et que tu pourras regarder ton frère une fois que tu seras revenu sur la terre ferme ! Alors la télécommande... Han ! Je l'ai presque ! Je la touche_ [NdA : La télécommande évidemment ! Bandes de perverses XD_ ! Han ! Ah ! Scheisse... Je crois que je suis en train de tomber..._

_**BRAFF**_ [NdA : Ca, c'est le bruit de Bill qui tombe XD ! Bill perdit l'équilibre et s'avachit gracieusement sur son jumeau, qui, sentant un poids énorme lui écraser l'abdomen et un doigt lui rentrer dans l'œil, ouvrit l'oeil survivant et distingua vaguement la silhouette de son frère.

- Argggg ! Bill ! Putain ! Mais qu'est-ce tu fous ?  
- ... Euhhh, ba tu vas pas me croire mais je faisais en sorte de pas te réveiller...  
- --" C'est drôle mais je te crois moyen, en effet.  
- ... "  
- Et si tu pouvais enlever ton doigt de mon œil, je t'assure que je ne m'en porterais pas plus mal !  
- ... "

Bill retira rapidement son doigt et plongea son regard dans celui de son reflet. Ils ne parlaient plus. Aucun mot ne sortait plus de leur gorge. Ils se regardaient, sans bouger, retenant leur souffle, une douce chaleur les enveloppant. Chaleur qui se concentra bien vite dans leur bas-ventre pour s'intensifier à chaque seconde. Ils ne contrôlaient plus leurs mouvements, leur cerveau indiquait « no signal ». C'est pourquoi, lorsque Tom vit son double approcher son visage du sien, il ne réagit d'aucune manière. Ils s'étaient noyés dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. Doucement, Bill souffla dans son cou, effleura de ses lèvres son menton, ses joues rosies, le bout de son nez et enfin... sa **bouche**. Ce léger contact fut comme une décharge pour les deux adolescents. Ils gémirent. Leur virilité, déjà bien chauffée, se dressait à présent de toute leur hauteur. Tom, qui avant de s'endormir, s'était promis d'éviter à l'avenir tout contact avec son frère, se trouvait dans l'incapacité de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Au contraire, il en demandait encore. Il voulait encore goûter à ses lèvres auxquelles il avait tant rêvé, il voulait les savourer, même s'il savait que ce serait la première et la dernière fois. Il tendit sa bouche et son reflet comprit aussitôt. Cette fois, le contact fut plus long, leur donnant la chair de poule. La chaleur qui habitait leur deux corps contrastait fortement avec le froid du piercing. Cela les excita encore plus, s'il était possible d'être plus excité. La langue du brun dépassa la barrière de ses lèvres pour lécher le piercing. Puis, elle glissa vers la commissure, redessinant les contours de sa bouche. Tom laissait échapper de petits soupirs de bien-être. Cette langue, qui allait et venait d'une extrémité à l'autre, doucement, savourant chaque parcelle, s'arrêtait plus longuement sur le métal froid. Plus rien n'existait à part eux. Ils étaient dans une bulle. **Leur** bulle. Chaque attouchement, chaque caresse, était la source de leur plaisir, leur bonheur... Mais lorsqu'il senti que son frère demandait la permission d'aller plus loin dans ce baiser, le bond prit conscience de son erreur et repoussa violement l'androgyne. Celui-ci, ne s'attendant pas du tout à cette réaction, bascula hors du canapé et se cogna la tête par terre, s'assommant. Tom, voyant son frère allongé par terre sans bouger fut pris de panique et monta quatre à quatre les marches pour atteindre sa chambre, et son portable. Bill, revenu un peu à lui, cru que son frère l'abandonnait et une larme s'échappa de ses yeux clos. Il senti son cœur se serrer. Il repensa au moment où ses yeux s'étaient plongés dans ceux de son alter-égo, où plus rien n'avait compté pour lui. Il savait à présent. Il **aimait** son frère. Comment avait-il pu se le cacher aussi longtemps. Il n'avait pas vu. Il n'avait pas voulu voir. Maintenant son frère devait le détester. Etre **dégoûté**. Il avait joué, il avait perdu. Il **l**'avait perdu. Il se laissa aller à sa douleur et se referma sur lui-même. Si bien qu'il ne senti pas son frère le prendre dans ses bras, poser sa tête sur ses genoux et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, si bien, qu'il ne sut pas que ses parents avaient débarqué en catastrophe et si bien, qu'il n'entendit même pas les sirènes de l'ambulance arriver dans sa rue.

Tout c'était passé très vite... **Trop** vite.

* * *

Alors Alors Alors??

Vous en avez pensé quoi?

. 

va regarder ses review

reviens

C'est si nul que ca? larmes au coins des noeils

XD


End file.
